A Love Letter
by Adelaide Pitman
Summary: So I happened to find this letter in the back of Amu's dresser buried under some socks. Who would have thought Amu actually figured out she liked Ikuto? R and R please!


Alright, let's get this started. So I happened to find this letter in the back of Amu's dresser buried under some socks. It was sealed with red wax and scented with perfume. Curious as ever (you know me) I decided to take a tiny peak. Lucky I did. Now we can all enjoy it ;) I know, you can thank me later!

I'm dedicating this to a fellow author and good friend Zandra Celene Frasier who also inspired me to write this!

So here it is, and I hope this brings a smile to your day!

Sadly, I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did I would have changed my name, gotten a pet parrot, and moved to Japan. End of story!

* * *

Ikuto,

I'm writing this letter because the feelings and thoughts I have for you have become too much to hold in. I need to tell someone, even if no one actually reads this. I'm afraid this may be the case, for these are feelings straight from my heart, pure and true! They are unrefined and embarrassing! I doubt I will ever work up enough courage to show this to you. Perhaps, when we are old and wrinkly, I will unearth it so we can both have a good laugh. Until then, this letter will remain out of sight.

For a longtime now, my heart has been unsure of you. You have surprised me more than ounce by appearing in my life at odd times. Still, my heart has finally made the connection between you and that terrible lightheadedness I get whenever you look into my eyes. Since then, I have been in constant turmoil!! Should I ignore this feeling bubbling up from my stomach?

You cannot imagine how many dreams I have had in which you appear only to take me in your arms and run away with me. It scares me that my subconscious has already approved of you without my consent. Should I then put my trust in you as well? Would you promise not to break my heart if I gave it to you? I know the answers to these questions. No one can promise something like that because the heart is too complicated. As for the first question…well, I think it's already too late.

This is the problem; I think I've already given my heart to you Ikuto! UGH! I don't know what to make of this! You seem to have already snuck into my heart and decided to take a nap there! You lazy cat! I will certainly not let you see this bit, but I feel better knowing that I was honest with you… at least here anyway.

Ikuto, I have little reason to believe that you would return these feelings (should I some how find it in me to give this to you). In reality, I don't know that much about you at all. Don't get me wrong, I would never allow myself to fall for a complete stranger. What I do know about you is that deep down, you are a wonderfully kind and sensitive person, but then there are also those more mysterious parts that you hid from me. Sad parts

If only I could be the one you trusted with your heart! I want to be the person that you share all your problems with! And should you ever do so, I promise to listen to everything that is troubling you! But how could I tell you that? My outer self would never allow it. I must be content with the few precious moments that you appear in my life.

I don't know yet if what I feel for you is love. I dare not give such a strong label to my feelings. I can say that what I have for you goes beyond affection, but how far beyond I don't know. That is all I can say about it at the present.

I can't help wishing you might have this letter some day, even if you reject me, even if you tell me you never want to see me again, because the words here are the truth! I can say for certain that I have decided you are the one I want. I will wait for you if I need to, for how ever long it takes!

Ikuto, since I'm being honest here, I might as well tell you all of it. It is true that you are not the first boy I have ever had a crush on. Also, there have been quite a few boys that seem to be trying to take up my entire head! Unfortunately for them, I have made up my mind. If I ever let myself get dragged away into the never-ending world of boyfriends and dates, it will be with a boy _**I**_ choose!!

So you see Ikuto, I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes, because I have a sneaking suspicion these feelings I have for you will only get worse. Please don't judge me to harshly, if you do ever end up reading this. It took me a lot of time and effort to sift though all of my thoughts and trap them on paper. Even now I don't believe I've captured everything.

The one important thing I'd like to say, since I can't tell you in person, is that I will be here if you ever choose to give me a chance.

I'll be waiting! Yours, Amu

* * *

I hoped you liked it! But please, don't tell Amu! She would kill me if she found out I published her love letter on Fan Fiction! By the way, reviews make me happy! Hint hint!


End file.
